Under the Mask
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Dawn, Ash, and Brock visits Veilstone and there is a festival wearing mask. Dawn is about to find something very unusual hiding under the masks. Ikari oneshot.


Under the Mask

**My one shot, it is based on Busojaras, an annual event in Hungary.**

"We are here!" Dawn exclaimed as they reached Veilstone City.

"We are finally here!" Ash cheered and the three ran down the hill to enter the city. As they entered a man with furry white clothes and hideous mask came out and surprised, I mean, almost gave them a heart attack.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Dawn screamed but the man laughed and took off his mask.

"Reggie?" Brock asked.

"Good to see you guys. I was so happy that I forgot I was wearing this." Reggie laughed.

"What are you wearing? That's a crime against fashion. It's hideous." Dawn said, pointing at the wooly outfit.

"Well, every year we have a festival. All man wears this and plays tricks. We have a march at midnight, Veilstone tradition." Reggie explained, putting back the mask on.

"Really? I want to try it!" Ash said.

"They have a store there letting the tourist borrow these costumes." Reggie said pointing at a nearby store.

"Thanks!" Ash and his friends walked to the store.

"Welcome! Tourists?" A man asked.

"Yes. We would like to wear those outfits." Ash said and Brock nodded.

"Me too!" Dawn said, raising her hand.

"Sorry miss. This festival is for men." The shop owner apologized.

"Oh, I see." Dawn frowned. "Then I will be walking around the city, take all the time you need." Dawn said to her friends who were too busy looking at the various selection of the mask. She sighed and walked out of the store and entered a building right across it.

The hall was filled with dolls that were wearing the costumes. It was rather dark and had few tourists inside.

"If this was real, I would freak out." Dawn muttered to herself as she reached over to touch a mask. As soon as she touched it the statue came to alive.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs but the statue all came to life and hugged the tourists. The one that Dawn touched hugged Dawn.

Soon the scream turned to laughter as the 'statues' took their masks off and the tourists were now laughing as well. Dawn blushed, embarrassed a little and except for the one who was hugging all of the people were gone now. Dawn smiled and realized that she was still being hugged. She blushed and looked up,

"Um, you can let go of me now." Dawn said with a giggle. The man didn't move at all.

"Um, sir?" Dawn shifted in his arms to face the mask and was about to struggle to get her arms out of his hug but the man moved one of his hands, he took the scarf from her neck and tied it around her eyes. It blocked her view.

"Huh?" Dawn, startled, didn't say anything but she felt a pair of lips pressing against hers. She was about to pull him apart but his embrace was too strong for her to break apart. He broke the kiss and a hand moved, possibly to bring down the mask over his face. Dawn was released so she pulled the scarf down but realized that she was alone in the room, the man gone.

She walked out and she screamed when another man 'Boo'ed her.

"Geez, chill out, it's just me!" Ash said as he took off the mask.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Dawn said.

"We look fine, right?" Brock asked.

"You two look hideous. And so are all the men wearing the costumes." Dawn said, not in a good mood.

"That was harsh. I saw Barry and Kenny here. Oh, I saw Zoey too! Some people mistook her as a boy so suggested her to wear the costume and Zoey was yelling at the shop owner explaining that she was biologically girl." Ash said and Dawn laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Dawn said then realized the one who kissed her can be Barry or Kenny. She gulped and walked with her friends to visit her other friends.

"Hi Dawn!" Kenny shouted but Dawn was now used to seeing those costumes.

"Hi Kenny." Dawn said with a smile.

"I look weird, I mean I can't even see my face but you know, I can maybe use this in contest." Kenny said, his mask off and looking himself in the mirror.

"I can't believe it took you 30 minutes so choose the mask." Zoey said with a groan.

Dawn blinked, 30 minutes? That meant Kenny wasn't the one who kissed her. Then, Barry?

"Barry, where were you about like 10 minutes ago?" Dawn asked.

"Hm? I was helping Kenny picking the mask. Geez he is so sensitive about these clothes, are all the coordinators like that?" Barry grumbled.

'So it wasn't Barry either. Then maybe Reggie?' Dawn thought and looked at the clock, 8 o'clock.

"Guys, let's go out!" Zoey said as she grabbed Dawn's wrist and dragged her out to enjoy the festival.

Dawn smiled and looked over at the booths and souvenir, buying a small pendant looking like the mask.

"You know I find it quiet cute now." Dawn said and Zoey nodded buying herself one as well.

"Hey guys!" Reggie came running to them.

"Hi Reggie! Thanks for suggesting to join this, I love creeping Dawn." Ash said and Dawn shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, have you seen Paul? I know he's around here somewhere. I haven't seen him since you came here. I wonder where he is." Reggie said, his mask off. He was sweating a little but seemed fine with it.

"Paul's here? Sweet, I am going to challenge him to a Pokemon battle!" Both Ash and Barry shouted, their masks off.

"Put it back on, now I find you look much handsome with the mask on, hiding your faces." Dawn joked and Barry pouted, "I am fining you for insulting me!" He said but Dawn ignored him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you will. You never did anyways." Dawn said. Then she felt something behind her, was about to turn around but the masked man hugged her. She shrieked but giggled.

She looked up behind her and figured that it was the same guy who kissed her.

"Do you know me?" she asked but the man shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, reaching for the mask, but he slapped it away. Dawn's friends watched them, amused.

"Who's he?" Brock asked. Reggie raised his brow.

"Some fella I met." Dawn said as she tried to get out but his embrace got stronger.

"We will leave you alone for a moment." Brock said with a chuckle then led the rest away. Dawn and the man was now standing alone, with him still hugging her from the back.

She turned around. She looked up into the eye of the mask and tilted her head to the side. She tried to think up of someone who will hug her like this. Well he has the least chance but she decided to try out,

"Paul?" The man flinched at the name. He didn't say anything but to look down at her.

"Paul." She said, now kind of sure.

"Hn?" A voice came.

"Paul." She said, her voice low and annoyed. She grabbed the mask and took it off. Inside was the plumhead teenager, red and sweating.

She smiled as she looked up at the teen. He looked down at her, blushed a little then avoided to meet her eyes.

"Paul, look at me." She said and he looked at her directly into those big sapphire blue eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, she kind of knew the answer but she wanted to hear it right from the mouth of the kisser.

"Uh…" Paul got even redder.

"Paul?" She smiled. He stared into her eyes then leaned into kiss her once more. She was surprised but gladly kissed the teen back. She felt his lips pressing hard against hers and she loved this sensation.

"Eeww." They broke the kiss and realized that Dawn's friends returned.

"Paul, I knew you had a crush on Dawn!" Reggie said, looking happy and wiping off fake tears.

"Now you are finally manly enough to confess your love." He said and Paul looked down, Dawn giggled and hugged him.

"Do you like me Paul?" She asked. He looked at the girl and nodded. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I think I like this festival now. It's lovely."

**Okay, crappy oneshot done!**

**I was watching TV and this festival was featured so I got the idea of it.**

**Review if you liked it!**


End file.
